


Можно стереть любовь из памяти, но выкинуть из сердца — это уже другая история

by cryolin



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Angst, Education, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryolin/pseuds/cryolin
Summary: X-men!AU, в котором Чимину приходится терпеть издевательства и насмешки, потому что ему сложно контролировать свои способности, а Юнги просто устал и безнадёжно влюблён.





	1. Chapter 1

Чимин уже в который раз не может понять, что он сделал не так в этой жизни и почему именно ему приходится терпеть эти тупые издёвки и странные взгляды со стороны других мутантов. Он присаживается на корточки, перекидывая рюкзак на правое плечо, и начинает быстро собирать разлетевшиеся листы бумаги — его доклад по французскому языку, который нужно было сдать три дня назад. Рука всё ещё побаливает после вчерашнего, но парень предпочитает не думать об этом и судорожно вздыхает, когда чувствует, как что-то тяжёлое опускается на его рыжую макушку.

— Под ноги смотреть не учили, мелочь? — высокий брюнет скалится и крепче сжимает волосы на затылке, перекатывая во рту шарик апельсиновой жвачки, а Чимину приходится поднять голову, чтобы облегчить боль хоть чуть-чуть. Он растерянно моргает и прижимает стопку листов к своей груди, при этом стараясь не делать лишних движений. А потом замечает у противоположной стены второго парня, который разглядывает его с явным отвращением и приобнимает за талию свою очередную пассию. Третью за прошедшие две недели, между прочим. Пак уверен, что через несколько дней она будет бегать хвостиком по всему особняку за этим типом и строить расстроенную моську, вытирая слёзы розовым платочком и пытаясь вернуть их недоотношения. Чимину искренне жаль эту наивную девушку, которая, скорее всего, действительно верит, что её по-настоящему любят. 

Он уже давно перестал удивляться, обращая своё внимание на такие вот «парочки», которые запихивают свои языки друг другу в глотку на каждом шагу, лапают за всевозможные части тела и называют это любовью. Они просто самые настоящие идиоты, потому что любовь — это не только желание выебать своего партнёра, но и духовная близость и глубокая привязанность к человеку, основанная на полном доверии. Прежде всего, людей должно тянуть друг к другу не только физически, но и морально.

— Язык проглотил? — грубый смешок вырывает Чимина из мыслей, в которые он прочно погрузился и точно не собирался выбираться ближайшие часа два, если бы не этот мерзкий тип. 

— Да он не только тупой, но и глухой, походу. 

Пак краем глаза замечает ещё две фигуры, которые плавно двигаются по коридору и явно направляются к их странной компании. Один из них, Стив, заливисто смеётся над своей остроумной фразой, сказанной несколько секунд назад, и хлопает по плечу Джексона, который продолжает удерживать бедного парня железной хваткой. 

Чимин поворачивает голову настолько, насколько ему позволяет положение, и ощутимо вздрагивает, когда сталкивается с холодным пронзительным взглядом, который, кажется, хочет прожечь в нём дыру. 

Он вспоминает, что этого странного парня зовут Юнги, а также то, что при малейшем прикосновении он может убить человека, превратив в статую изо льда, или, в лучшем случае, обеспечить сильное обморожение кожи. Да, его дар достаточно необычен и интересен с точки зрения генетики, но многие ученики школы Ксавье до ужаса боятся этого парня, потому что он совершенно не похож на них. Конечно, все мутанты разные и, несомненно, отличаются друг от друга, но есть и такие, которых не принимает не только общество людей, но и общество их собратьев. Чаще всего, такие становятся либо изгоями и вынуждены скрываться, чтобы не терпеть издевательства и насмешки, либо переходят на сторону зла и начинают бредить об истреблении всей человеческой расы. Третьего не дано. 

Но Юнги был другим, непохожим даже на самого Чимина, который из-за своих неконтролируемых способностей телепатии и телекинеза должен был оказаться с ним в одной лодке команде неудачников, но этого не произошло, потому что в один прекрасный момент Джексон, самый «крутой парень» и просто главный ублюдок школы для одарённых детей, принял его в свою компанию, тем самым обеспечивая высокую репутацию среди учеников и своеобразную защиту от оскорблений, унижений и любых нежелательных взглядов. Стоит сказать, что последнее преследует Юнги до сих пор, ведь какая разница, в каком ты находишься обществе, компании или какую ступень занимаешь, если люди всё равно боятся того, чего не знают или не понимают. Могущественный дар или неограниченные силы — это не всегда хорошо и требует очень много терпения и выдержки, чтобы научиться контролировать себя и свои способности, не причиняя вред окружающим и близким людям.

— Что я снова сделал не так? — Чимин переводит взгляд с блондина, который складывает руки на груди, и смущается, но наконец находит силы ответить и тупо смотрит в стенку напротив, на которой красуется картина, выполненная в стиле гиперреализма. На ней изображено взволнованное море и бушующие волны во время шторма. Парень мысленно отмечает, что даже там ему было бы спокойнее и лучше, чем в этом ненавистном коридоре. 

Стив снова заходится в новом приступе смеха, при этом многократно ударяя своей рукой по плечу Джексона, отчего Чимину становится немного жаль его. Совсем чуточку.

— Руку убери, баран, — брюнет небрежно отталкивает его и возвращает своё внимание к сидящему на коленях рыжему. — Ты ещё спрашиваешь, придурок? 

Парень, что всё это время обнимал девушку и пытался всячески облапать её задницу, вдруг усмехается и неожиданно выпаливает:

— Да ты ему секс обломал с девчонкой из параллельного класса. Всю ночь здание штормило, будто землетрясение началось, а она зассала и вернулась в свою комнату. 

Чимин действительно ничего не понимает, потому что какого хрена? Но он не успевает даже возмутиться или объяснить, что только учится контролировать свои способности, как получает кулаком в живот и болезненно охает, роняя свой доклад, который вновь разлетается по всему коридору. Проходящий мимо паренёк из начального класса не замечает, как нечаянно наступает на один из листов, оставляя на нём след от своей подошвы, и кидает взгляд, полный сочувствия и жалости. Он не может помочь, потому что не особо хочет получить в глаз или стать изгоем до конца своего обучения здесь. 

У Чимина кружится голова, пульсирует в висках, а сердце так и норовит выскочить из груди. На самом деле, ему приходилось получать гораздо сильнее и больнее, потому что до переезда в школу Профессора Ксавье он частенько терпел побои от своего отчима, когда тот приходил домой пьяный и выплёскивал весь свой стресс и злость на совсем ничего непонимающего бедного мальчика и устраивал многочисленные ссоры со своей женой, даже не подозревая, что в соседней комнате лежал сын этой женщины и тихонько плакал в подушку, размазывая слёзы маленьким кулачком. 

Парень не шевелится, голову не поднимает, потому что до чёртиков боится. Ему кажется, что он будто снова возвращается в детство, в те дни, когда на день рождения загадывал не какую-нибудь игрушку из магазина или домашнее животное, а желал своей смерти.

— Чего пялишься, педик крашеный? 

И бьёт снова, но в этот раз не в живот, а в скулу. Чимин позволяет одинокой слезинке скатиться по щеке и прижимает ладонь тыльной стороной к лицу, а второй пытается закрыться от сильных мужских рук, которые хватают его и в то же мгновение поднимают, прижимая к стене. Пак отчаянно молится неизвестно кому, думая, что сейчас ему влетит по пятое число, и смотрит на свои ноги, пытаясь исчезнуть или испариться. 

— Ты перегибаешь палку. Отпусти парня, Джексон, — раздаётся хриплый голос, и руки, что минуту назад готовы были раскрасить лицо рыжего, только сильнее стискивают плечи, причиняя дискомфорт. 

Чимин на несколько секунд зависает, а потом резко поднимает глаза, отчего у него кружится голова, и сталкивается с пронизывающим до костей холодным взглядом. Он знает, чей это был голос, но он не понимает, что за чертовщина творится с этим парнем. Никто не смеет указывать Джексону, а уж тем более, тыкать его носом в собственные ошибки. Зря он так.

— Мне послышалось, или ты сказал мне остановиться? — мягко улыбается Джексон, но весь его вид и сжатые до побеления кулаки говорят о том, что в этот самый момент на планете станет одним мутантом меньше. Точнее, двумя.

— Не послышалось, дружище, — Юнги ухмыляется и делает акцент на последнем слове. — Руки свои убрал. 

Джексон растерянно смотрит на самоуверенного парня и на секунду ослабляет хватку на плечах дрожащего Чимина, который, пользуясь моментом и состоянием этих двух придурков, хватает свой рюкзак и бежит по коридору так быстро, как только может. Он плюёт на крики в свою спину, которые явно не предвещают ничего хорошего для него завтра; плюёт на то, что снова чувствует этот прожигающий взгляд на затылке; плюёт на доклад, который остался лежать на полу около кабинета математики; плюёт на усиливающуюся головную боль. Лишь бы успеть, лишь бы добежать. В комнате нет никакого Джексона, нет никакого Юнги с его холодными глазами, нет этого противного Стива с не менее противным смехом, нет той тошнотворной парочки, нет других мутантов с их тупыми взглядами, полными жалости, страха и непонимания. Там есть лишь сам Пак. В комнате безопасно. 

Как только он запирается в своей комнате, то облегчённо выдыхает и обессиленно опускается на кровать. Сейчас только шесть вечера, но парень настолько вымотался, что не замечает, как медленно проваливается в сон и засыпает прямо в одежде. 

Ночью Чимин спит неспокойно, постоянно ворочается и мечется по кровати, зовёт мать и тихонько всхлипывает в подушку, кусая пальцы и стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение.

 

А Юнги всё слышит. Слышит, потому что стены тонкие, а звукоизоляция совершенно никакая. Слышит, и становится так невыносимо больно на душе. Это словно пытка для него, своеобразное испытание — строить из себя ледяную статую с явным желанием убить кого-нибудь и каждый день молча наблюдать за насмешками над Чимином, унижениями и косыми взглядами в сторону парня, обладателям которых он готов глаза выжечь и пальцы сломать, чтобы не тыкали, неприлично ведь. 

Юнги не может сомкнуть глаз этой ночью, потому что в соседней комнате становится подозрительно тихо. Он успокаивает себя мыслью, что Джексон не настолько урод, чтобы достать Пака даже там, в единственном убежище от брюнета и его тупоголовой шайки. Когда за стеной раздаётся протяжный стон, парень немного, но успокаивается. Чимину снова снятся кошмары, Чимину снова плохо спится, Чимину снова больно.

Блондин вздыхает и трёт переносицу. Ему очень сложно, правда. Невыносимо сложно видеть всё это каждый день, молча наблюдать и просто бездействовать, понимая, что он ничем не может помочь этому бедному мальчишке. Он представляет на мгновение, что было бы, если бы Стив в тот день не познакомил его с Джексоном. Что было бы, если бы Юнги так и остался изгоем и «тем странным пареньком, которого нельзя касаться»? Вероятнее всего, он лишился бы своей репутации и социального положения, но зато обрёл бы кое-что намного, поверьте, намного лучше. Любовь. Взаимность. Отношения с тем, кого до безумия обожаешь. Разве какая-то высокая репутация и прочая ерунда этого стоит? Юнги очень сомневается. 

— Дурак...

Шепчет он и сжимает волосы на затылке одной рукой, сильно оттягивая и чуть ли не вырывая с корнем. Интересно, почему нельзя точно также взять и вырвать любовь из своего сердца? Прям так, чтобы навсегда. Чтобы никогда больно больше не было и настолько невыносимо. Любовь очень часто причиняет боль, нежели наслаждение. Юнги это знает, как никто другой.

Он словно ведёт борьбу глубоко внутри себя, сначала соглашаясь, а потом качая головой и хмурясь. Первый Юнги утверждает, что высокая репутация намного важнее какой-то там влюблённости (подумаешь, сильной влюблённости). Он стучит пальцем по краю кровати и говорит равнодушно:

— Зачем в один миг рушить всё то, что строил очень долгое время? Теперь на тебя не смотрят так, как раньше. Теперь люди боятся тебя и уважают. Это гораздо лучше, чем просто «боятся». Ты можешь найти любую девушку себе, любого парня. Можешь менять их, словно перчатки, когда вдоволь наиграешься. Можешь вообще уехать из этого тупого дома для мутантов и жить где-нибудь в Майями или в Калифорнии. Чувства остынут, пройдут, исчезнут. Зачем тебе это? Зачем, Юнги?

Второй Юнги лишь качает головой и улыбается так тепло, широко, светло, словно Чимин, когда видит Юнги на тренировках и отмечает, что тот стал двигаться быстрее и точнее. Блондин, ясное дело, делает вид, что не замечает, но краем глаза всегда наблюдает со стороны, когда Пак оказывается в опасной близости с Джексоном или со Стивом. 

— Он прав, чувства пройдут, но ты должен понимать, что настоящая любовь никуда не денется от тебя. Она лишь на время исчезнет, создавая иллюзию, будто всё прошло, всё кончено. Ты привыкнешь к тому, что Чимина больше нет рядом, рану на сердце заклеишь бесцветным пластырем и забудешь об этом. На самом деле, придёт день, когда ты будешь смотреть телевизор или готовить завтрак, неважно, но потом через секунду осознаешь, что ни черта ты не забыл. Не забыл его рыжих волос, которые наверняка мягкие на ощупь; не забыл его светлую улыбку, не забыл Чимина. Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, Юнги, но его имя, словно незаживающий шрам, навсегда выбито на твоём сердце и в твоей голове. Любовь — она такая. 

И Юнги плачет. Плачет так сильно, что Чимин, чувствуя состояние своего соседа сквозь сон, неосознанно плачет тоже, позволяя солёным слезинкам скатываться на мягкую белоснежную ткань подушки. Сегодня последний день, последняя ночь, когда Юнги играет в этом глупом спектакле специально отведённую роль для него. Завтра утром он не будет перед выходом из комнаты выбирать, какую маску надеть на этот раз. Завтра всё изменится.


	2. Chapter 2

Чимин ползёт со скоростью улитки идёт в комнату отдыха на запланированный вечер из-за долгожданного приезда профессора. Он, чёрт возьми, уже опаздывает, но на это наплевать. Впервые за всё время, что он учится здесь, немыслимо просто. Лучший ученик, называется, отличник.

Утром он решил не вспоминать о том, что ждёт его сегодня. Ожидание смерти хуже самой смерти, как говорится, поэтому Чимин старается не думать об этом. Только не особо получается.

Что случилось тогда?

Почему Юнги заступился за меня?

Он же понимает, что от меня только одни проблемы и неприятности?

Он же понимает, что его ждёт?

— Если полез, то значит, что понимаю. С дедукцией у Вас хреново, дорогой Ватсон.

Чимин пропускает мимо ушей шутку, вздрагивает и совсем не замечает, что последний вопрос он произнёс вслух. Он оглядывается. В тёмном коридоре нет никого, кроме них, что на деле очень смущает.

— А что ты тут делаешь? — Пак краснеет, господи, краснеет, как настоящий помидор. Теребит рукав своей кофты и закусывает губу, отчаянно пытаясь не смотреть на парня напротив. До ужаса смущающая ситуация, серьёзно.

Юнги лишь усмехается, а Чимин понимает, что привычного холодного взгляда не ощущает совсем, а в глазах парня отражается море нежности и безграничного спокойствия.

Блондин подходит ближе, вплотную, смотрит прямо, не отводя взгляд. Медленно проводит рукой от локтя до ладони и переплетает их пальцы с удовольствием наблюдая, как мило смущается Чимин.

— Мне кажется, я люблю тебя.

Рыжий думает, что это невозможно, потому что такие, как Юнги, не способны любить или жертвовать собой ради других; а такие, как Чимин, не достойны настолько высокого и прекрасного чувства.

— Я почему-то не верю тебе, — прячет взгляд и тяжело дышит.

Юнги радует, что Чимин хотя бы не отталкивает, не пугается его рук в странных кожаных перчатках, не смотрит с испугом. В его глазах читается лишь бесконечное тепло и забота.

— Это розыгрыш, я прав?

Юнги теряется и хмурит брови. Его чувства предельно серьёзны, их нельзя называть какой-то глупой шуткой. Он уже собирается ответить, как неожиданно открывается дверь, что находится в паре метров от парней, а оттуда выглядывает девчушка (видимо, новенькая, раз Мин не узнаёт её) и говорит, что все ждут именно их.

 

***

 

— Долго нам ещё ждать этого уёбка?

Джексон лишь непонятно смотрит и дёргает плечом, мол, сам не знаю. Они сидят в комнате отдыха, которая вмиг опустела после того, как профессор приказал младшим ученикам разойтись по комнатам, потому что время уже позднее. Про старших ребят ничего сказано не было, поэтому Стив закидывает ногу на стол и крутит в руках пачку сигарет.

— С чего ты решил, что они вообще придут и именно сюда?

— Потому что, блять, я слышал, как этот сопляк говорил о каком-то разговоре. Он даже место и время назначил, тупой ты болван.

Помимо них в комнате находилась ещё небольшая компания учеников, которая расположилась ближе к бильярдному столу, и парочка мутантов, что залипали в свои телефоны, время от времени о чём-то переговариваясь.

Когда Стив уже начинает терять терпение, дверь медленно приоткрывается, и в помещение осторожно заходит Чимин, который судорожно осматривает других учеников и, кажется, совершенно не замечает два хищных взгляда, что направлены точно на него.

Пак вздрагивает и пытается вырваться, когда сильные руки нагло хватают его за талию и тянут на себя, заставляя сесть рядом, на диван. Напротив горит огонь в старинном камине, угли которого больше похоже на рубины. И кажется, что стоит протянуть руку, как языки пламени в ту же секунду поглотят тебя всего полностью. И никто не знает, откуда взялась та самая первая искра, что порождала, порождает и будет порождать такое невероятное явление, как огонь.

Стив хмыкает и кивает головой на задумчивого Пака, а Джексон крепко сжимает запястье и второй рукой гладит по спине. Чимин сначала расслабляется, но в следующий миг вскрикивает от боли в боку. Это так похоже на то, когда человек обещает, что не причинит боли, что не бросит, заставляет убрать все те защитные барьеры и стены, что ты так долго выстраивал вокруг себя. А потом резко вонзает нож в спину и гаденько так посмеивается.

Он вырывается, дёргается всем телом, но парень намного худее и меньше своего обидчика, а использовать свои способности — значит, подвергать опасности окружающих.

Мутанты смотрят, тихо наблюдают, как Чимин корчится от боли и оседает на пол, часто вздыхая и выдыхая.

Они начинают перешёптываться и как по команде замолкают, когда в комнату отдыха в буквальном смысле вваливается Юнги.

Он злой до ужаса и готов крушить всё, что попадётся ему под руку.

— Скажи мне, Джексон, что непонятного в словах «руки» и «убрал»? Или ты настолько уже деградировал, что просто не в состоянии воспринимать информацию? — блондин кидает быстрый взгляд на рыжего парня, а затем вновь переключает своё внимание на брюнета.

Джексон лишь презрительно фыркает. Юнги слишком осмелел в последнее время.

— А чего это ты так печёшься об этом пареньке?

— Может, потому, что ты издеваешься над ним? — Юнги шумно выдыхает через нос и впивается короткими ногтями в ладонь, сжимая кулаки сильнее прежнего.

— А я считаю, что причина в другом, мой дорогой друг.

Джексон словно знает все его болевые точки, всего его уязвимые места. Словно он знает, куда нужно точно бить, чтобы уничтожить своего соперника. Он знает и может, но Юнги по-прежнему не собирается сдаваться. А ещё он вспоминает, что любит Чимина. И всё идёт по наклонной.

— Да, в другом. В том, что в отличии от тебя я могу чувствовать и хочу чувствовать. Чувствовать жалость, сострадание, раскаяние, желание помочь. Чувствовать симпатию и любовь.

Стив заливается истеричным хохотом и вытирает с уголков глаз несуществующие слёзы.

— Что за ересь ты несёшь? Ты руки свои видел вообще? Или тебе напомнить, что может произойти?

Юнги смотрит долго и пристально. Он снимает перчатку, перекладывая её в другую руку, и медленно поглаживает.

— Я не могу прикоснуться к Чимину, не могу показать через прикосновения то, насколько сильно люблю его, потому что никогда в жизни не прощу себе, если причиню ему ещё хоть немного боли. Но любовь — это не только физическая связь, но и духовная. Я могу передать через слова и поступки то, насколько дорог мне этот человек. Очень жаль, что этот же принцип не работает, когда дело касается тебя, Джексон. Мне совсем не страшно причинить тебе боль. Более того, я отчаянно желаю сломать твой позвоночник и заставить тебя глотать свои отрубленные пальцы, — блондин зло выплёвывает последнюю фразу парню в лицо, приближаясь к нему так, что их отделяют друг от друга пара сантиметров, и плотно сжимает свои ледяные пальцы вокруг шеи этого урода.

Стив в панике кричит что-то остальным ученикам, но Юнги слишком ослеплён яростью и желанием, чтобы Джексон ощутил всё то, что пережил Чимин.

Он душит его уже около десяти секунд, и это слишком много, потому что в планах у Мина не было случайных убийств. Лишь наказание.

Чимин, преодолевая боль и желание проблеваться, добирается до Юнги и прижимается сзади, крепко-крепко обнимая его за талию. Слёзы катятся по его щекам, а он шепчет:

— Юнги, пожалуйста, остановись. Пожалуйста, давай уйдём отсюда. Юнги...

И Юнги останавливается. С отвращением вытирает руки об свою толстовку и надевает перчатки обратно. Разворачивается к Чимину, пока испуганный Стив мечется над раскрасневшимся Джексоном, и шепчет в ответ:

— Давай сбежим.

И они сбегают на всю оставшуюся ночь в небольшой парк рядом с озером на территории школы для одарённых детей.

Парни сидят прямо под могучим дубом, которому больше ста лет, и молчат. Юнги сжимает талию Чимина и зарывается в рыжую макушку носом, вдыхая аромат ванили и чего-то до одури приятного.

— Я всегда буду защищать тебя. Каждую минуту, каждый миг, даже ценой своей жизни, — сердце бьётся бешено, колотится как сумасшедшее. Чимин опускает ладони на крепкие руки, что нежно обнимают его, словно закрывая собой от всей той злости и жестокости, от всех тех косых взглядов и усмешек.

Он тихо шепчет в ответ:

— А я, Юнги, если ты собьёшься с пути, всегда укажу тебе верную дорогу. А если упадёшь, то всегда протяну руку и помогу подняться.


End file.
